


Vice Versa

by Ked_from_safe-skeletons (Sinnychild)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Sans, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Even more smut, Eye socket penetration, I'm not sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sacrum Lacing, Smut, So much smut, Suspension, Switching, Tentacles, Top!Fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/pseuds/Ked_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: This is a participation for the tumblr of@undertailfanficcontest!Theme: New experiencesCategory: Hurt/ComfortSans and Fell have a healthy relationship well balanced between everyday life and their bedroom.One day, Sans breaks this balance and Fell decides to take control back.





	Vice Versa

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! 5k words of smut!
> 
> Am I ashamed? A little. But not that much. Never wrote something like that before, but at least I had a fucking fun time doing it.
> 
> I swear it was supposed to be 2-2500 words.
> 
> You can find me on the tumblr [@sinful-skeletons](http://sinful-skeletons.tumblr.com) that I share with a fellow writer! Twice the stories, twice the fun!

Fell was all tied up in the air, blindfolded, and suffering a delightful blowjob Sans was inflicting on him. The scene was light years away from how they appeared just half an hour ago - Fell bossing the small skeleton around while said skeleton lazily laid on the couch, laughing and then finally obeying his lover with a tender smile. Fell was the first one to successfully make him pick up his sock.

Peeking in their bedroom, though, was just like going through the looking glass. It had been such a relief to Fell to finally be able to let go, and stop entirely being responsible for once. Blindly trusting Sans in this matter was his way to fall back into the deluded safety his brother maintained around him when they were younger - when Red was taking all the hits for him, when Fell was nothing more than the little brother and his innocence hadn't been totally ripped from him yet. That was his only way to be able to fully relax, even close his eye sockets, when he wasn't alone in the room.

Plus he knew his lover had a phobic fear of losing control. The small skeleton did this too many times before, seeing everyone he loved die, seeing his _brother_ die, over and over and over again. _Lazy_. _Useless_. _Good-for-nothing_. Now the resets were over, but the inherited trauma wasn’t. Sans never showed the slightest hint of dominance in everyday life, but he needed this thing between them. To remind himself that he still had power over his life, and that he could use that power to do good for people.

“You taste so good, Fell.” He said lovingly.

He was forced to interrupt his treat in order to talk, and Fell moaned in distress.

“Such a good little boy, all tied up like that. I bet you were about to cum right into my throat. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh stars please yes!” Fell begged. “May I?”

“You dirty, needy slut. Lucky I stopped before you did anything wrong. You wouldn't even have bothered to ask permission, am I right?”

“Of course I'd have!” He protested. “I'd never do such a thing without asking first.”

“Are you saying I'm wrong?”

“N-never.”

Sans had taken a step back and Fell was trembling, missing terribly Sans’ touch on his bones. It was audible in his voice. The small skeleton was drinking in the sight of his lover, all spasming from lust and frustrated desire.

“Say it.”

“You’re never wrong. I am a dirty, needy slut and I would have come into your mouth without even asking if you hadn't stop sucking my dick. Maybe I need to be punished?” He hopefully asked.

Sans chuckled.

“Nah. You did very well, little slut o’ mine. You deserve to be rewarded, not punished. I'm gonna detach you now, and while you're recovering, I’m gonna ride the fuck out of your big cock. How does that sound?”

Fell was strangely put off by the idea of being the prisoner of gravity again. The suspension left his mind absently floating in a world of pleasure and a weird sex high, that he wasn't quite ready to abandon yet.

“A-are you sure?”

“It’s been 20 minutes. You did real good, but we need to stop now, for your safety, my love. I'll be gentle. You can do this.”

Fell simply nodded. Sans didn't do anything. The tall skeleton felt that his lover was waiting for something else, and he finally got it through the cloudiness of his mind.

“Green.” He sighed, thus indicating to Sans that he was ready.

“Okay. I'm gonna make your soul blue now.”

He did as he said, gently raising Fell so his body wouldn't be tensing the ropes anymore.

“I’m gonna remove the ropes now. Just relax. I won't let you down. I love you.”

He started to unravel the knots imprisoning his lover, without ever stopping talking, murmuring tender, loving words. When all of the ropes were taken down, he levitated Fell on the bed more delicately than any way he ever treated himself. During all this process, the tall skeleton’s cock had enough time to lose some of its hardness, but Sans wasn't too worried about that. His dripping pussy, by itself, would be quite sufficient to make Fell’s shaft the length and width he adored. Sans loved nothing more than feeling all stuffed with his lover’s big dick.

“Are you okay now?”

He was slowly stroking all of Fell’s bones, and it was enough already to see the magic harden again.

Fell nodded, then remembered nodding wasn't enough for Sans during these times.

“Yes. I love you so much.”

Sans melted at those words, that Fell was never able to say spontaneously besides in their intimate moments.

“You did so, so well.” He kneeled over his lover’s body and leaned on him, getting his hand over the blindfold.

“I'm gonna remove the blindfold now.”

“O-okay.”

Fell felt the wetness of Sans’ pussy against his dick and had trouble staying focus. He blinked twice when he was able to see again. Sans smiled.

“Look at your big, fat cock, all covered in blue fluids. You're making me so wet, being such a good boy. You're gonna have your reward now.”

“Oh stars…”

“You’ll see _tons_ of them.”

* * *

The two lovers were tangled together, cuddling lovingly in the sex afterglow.

“Thank you for letting me do this to you.” Sans murmured.

“Don't thank me every time we do something like that, Sans. I need this as much as you do. Let’s just be happy to have found each other.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Sans was laughing with a purple Grillby. His lover had warned him he would be late, and though the small skeleton didn't like to go out in this dangerous universe, he had figured a drink couldn't hurt him. The warm welcome of the bartender, who usually didn't care about “Sans’ cousin visiting from New Home”, actually had surprised the skeleton, but he had decided to go with it.

“Oh yeah, I'm definitely more of a screamer.” He was saying now, quite tipsy. “I mean, you should have heard me one week ago. It probably was the best orgasm I ever had and the next day, some neighbour-”

“Hey, _Comic._ ”

Comic was the name Sans had adopted for the sake of his cover in Underfell. The small skeleton felt ice in his soul and turned his skull towards the door. His lover was right here, obviously trying to control his wrath. Sans felt his cheekbones blushing and said a quick goodbye to Grillby, way more sober than just a minute earlier.

“Well, huh, that was fun but I should go now. G’night.”

Both skeletons remained silent until they got home.

* * *

Fell slammed the door behind them and almost threw Sans on the couch.

“What the fuck were you doing?!”

“What the hell, Fell?” Sans yelled, standing up immediately. “I was only killing time waiting for you! Did you want me to stay at home bored out of my mind?”

“For fuck’s sake, are you an idiot? Grillby didn't want to talk to you, he wanted you in his bed! He always was after my brother’s ass. Guess he decided yours was sufficiently alike!”

“Are you crazy? We were just talking!”

“About sex! That's how it begins! Did you tell him about me?”

There was a pause during which Sans looked his lover right in the eyes, shocked that the latter dared ask that question.

“... Of course not.” The small skeleton finally whispered. “I would never do such a thing, I know it’d sign your end in this universe.”

“That's good. Because you are _not_ my dom. A dom fucking thinks; a dom wouldn't put himself in such a situation.”

This was too much for Sans, probably because he was actually starting to feel guilty. Drinking had made him quite uninhibited and he had definitely been telling stories which should have remained private. Plus, he couldn't deny that Fell was probably right when he said the bartender was flirting with him in spite of Red rebuffing him. That was the only explanation for the fire monster’s friendly welcome. Hence, Sans was feeling dumb, and he absolutely hated that.

“A dom does what he wants to do and his sub can do nothing more but say amen to it!” The small skeleton burst, screaming internally at himself for saying such a hugely stupid thing instead of admitting his wrongs.

“A dom only does what will be good for his sub in the end!”

Fell turned his lover’s soul blue and crashed him against a wall; maintaining him a few feet above the floor. Sans’ eye flared with magic as he exclaimed:

“Did you just _attack me?_ ”

“Since you don't seem to remember how to take care of your sub, I will show you.”

“Are you fucking _crazy?_ Put me down, you little slut!”

“Oh am I? I wasn't the one talking to a perv about my best orgasm ever. Seems to me like _you_ wanted to be the slut tonight, Sans.”

It was the first time ever the insult didn't take Fell right back into his sub state, and Sans had trouble answering him. Despite the former being three steps away from him, the situation the latter let himself in was creeping him out now. The small skeleton focused on his voice, low and deep; the voice that had all power over his lover when they were in bed.

“You will r e g r e t t h i s. L e t m e g o r i g h t n o w and there will be no consequences.”

“I don't give a fuck about your consequences. I can take it all, Sans. I'll always take anything in the bedroom as long as I’ve got control outside. You stepped out of my control with this. Well, get ready to get back in.”

Fell took a step forward. If Sans had skin, he would have become so pale.

“You can't do that. Fell, please, you can't do that.”

It was too late already and Sans knew it. He felt his lover taking the dom role right down to his marrow. Fell also knew that the small skeleton had accepted it. He’d begged. He’d said please. He couldn't step back now.

“You know the safeword. If you can't trust me with this, you'd better say it now. Otherwise I can assure you that fiery bastard will hear you scream from his disgusting place, you horny bitch! He'll have a first-hand answer to his questions.”

Sans remained silent, and it terrified him. Despite he wanting to pronounce their safeword from the deepest part of his soul, he was unable to spit it between his teeth. He could deal with feeling guilty but not at this price! He couldn't take it. He would freak out. Hell, he was probably already freaking out.

“That's what I thought. You're playing it smug and smart but as soon as someone is talking about wrecking your cute little ass, you have nothing to say. Come on, last chance.”

And it was those last words which managed to take the panic away from Sans. Fear was still there, but that he could handle. Fell wasn’t angry to the point where he wouldn’t be attentive to Sans’ needs. He wouldn't have asked twice if he were. The tall skeleton simply needed to do what he said and nothing more; taking back control and show Sans how he'd take care of him.

Sans loved Fell.

Sans _trusted_ Fell.

So Sans forced himself to relax and let go. He looked at the floor because somehow he was too embarrassed admitting he was okay with this eye to eye with his lover.

“Green.” He whispered.

Fell had a predatory smile and closed the gap between them. He slowly loosened his hold on Sans’ soul until the only thing keeping his lover from crashing to the ground was his hand gripping Sans’ neck. A force started to push Fell’s fingers away; his smile became wider when he saw the small skeleton’s magic create a throat so his breathing would be blocked.

“You _dirty_ bastard. Seems like you had it in here all along. I'm gonna make you feel so good, Sans, but you need to be punished first. Do you know why?”

He let go of Sans so his lover would be able to answer him. The small skeleton crashed pathetically on the floor, just a few inches lower.

“B-because I… I talked to Grillby about-”

“Don't fucking say his name or I'll go kill him and come back to fuck you with his dust on my clothes.”

Oh stars, this was so difficult. Sans closed his eyes and tried with all his soul to think about what he’d have wanted from Fell if the situation was reversed. He’d definitely not want to hear about the _other_.

“Because I've been b-bad. I've been talking about my s-sex life like a lit-t-tle slut wanting to get more of it.”

“That's right. And what do you think would be an appropriate punishment for that?”

Sans almost answered “I don't know” but closed his mouth before saying something so idiotic. He himself would never have tolerated such an answer; there was no doubt that Fell wouldn't let him go any easier. The small skeleton breathed deeply and quit his not-very-glamourous position to get on his knees; a choice which appeared to please his lover, given his expression.

“I-I need to be fucked good, to stop me from being so h-horny that I tell everyone how I like to b-be wrecked.”

“That's the least you have to do. Anything else?”

Fell was opening his pants as he was talking, and Sans soon had a huge, crimson dick just a few inches away from his face. It seemed even bigger than usual and that thought made the small skeleton shiver - as well as giving him a hint about what he could say.

“If I'm able to ramble about what you do to me, then it probably means I can take even more. I am a needy whore who needs to get his mouth shut by being all stuffed in real good.”

It was strange being on the other side of the dirty talk, but Sans found that it wasn’t so difficult once you got the hang of it. It was even starting to get exciting: damn, Sans loved so much being all filled up by his lover. Begging for this was really a turn-on, especially with this glowing, huge dick Fell was keeping just a few inches away from Sans' face.

“You would love that, wouldn't you? I know how you always crave my big cock. I made it even bigger for you tonight, since you obviously aren't satisfied enough with the usual size.”

Sans couldn't help but moan upon hearing Fell confirming his guess. He tried to put the crimson dick in his mouth, thirstily reaching his tongue out to taste the dripping precum, but the tall skeleton moved it and hit the side of Sans’ skull with it.

“Be patient, my little bitch. How can I play with you if we're fully dressed? We're gonna go upstairs so we can have all of our little toys nearby and you will strip us. Up.”

Sans stood up and stayed still, waiting to know if Fell wanted him to go first. The tall skeleton answered his lover’s unspoken question by slightly pushing him towards the stairs, and Sans obediently moved forward. Once in the bedroom, Fell sat on his bed and eyed Sans severely, and the small skeleton started quickly removing his clothes, throwing them away on the floor. His lover growled.

“Is that how you stash clothes, Sans? I'm not your maid. Put these away.”

Sans glanced at his lover with an incredulous look on his face.

“Do you have something to say?”

“... No, sir.”

“You better not. You fucking deserve this and I don't want to wake up tomorrow in the middle of your dirty mess because of you needing to be punished. Get us out of our clothes and put them away to their place, not on the floor.”

Sans grit his teeth and incredibly managed to bow his head and silently pick up his jacket and shirt before putting them in the laundry basket just outside in the hallway. When he came back, Fell was up in the bedroom. Sans got near him and lowered down his already opened pants, his lover lifting his feet one after the other. The small skeleton put the shoes aside and carefully folded the pants on his arm, tucking the underwear underneath. He then untied all the knots maintaining the soldier's armour on his ribcage and deposited his plate on the stand in a corner of the room. Finally, he got rid of the last pieces of clothes they both had on them and put everything in the basket.

“Stand in the middle.” Fell ordered when Sans got back.

He obeyed and shivered when the tall skeleton started walking around him, observing him from every angle. This went for a couple of minutes and Sans was starting to fidget when his lover suddenly opened his mouth again.

“All the things I could do to you… I think I do know how we'll start this. You will be happy: you wanted to do it for a very long time!”

Fell was behind Sans and stuck a finger in one of his lover’s sacrum holes without a warning. Sans squeaked. Oh stars, he knew where Fell was going with this. He was absolutely not sure he would be able to handle it. The bone, already naturally over-sensitive, was even moreso with all the teasing Fell inflicted on him; talking so much and barely touching him. The tall skeleton knew way too well how much Sans loved dirty talk. The latter had to invoke all of his self-control to not wriggle away from Fell’s hand.

_But it felt so good._

Fell smirked upon feeling the reaction from his lover. He teasingly traced a circle with his finger on the inner bone before removing his hand. Sans breathed out, not really knowing if he was relieved or upset.

“On your hands and knees, my little whore. We'll see if you're still able to talk after this. I'm gonna wrap you up good.”

Sans was shivering with both anticipation and fear as he put himself in position on the bed. Fell grabbed from their toy box a thick, soft rope they had acquired for this usage precisely. Except Fell was supposed to be the one wearing it. The small skeleton suddenly remembered that they chose the rope according to his lover’s sacrum holes, which were wider than his own.

“F-F-Fell, I-I'm not sure, I d-don't know if I can take this, it's so big and…”

“SHUT UP. Isn't that what you were saying earlier? That a sub could do nothing but say amen to what his dom wants? Here is a taste of your own medicine, Sans. Maybe this will be enough for you to stay in line, otherwise, we'll just have to start again, won't we?”

Sans was stammering indistinct words, freaking out again, though staying obediently on his hands and knees, not quite determined to stop this right now.

“Such a disappointment…” Fell sighed. “You already forgot you got a safeword, didn't you? What a bad slut, panicking before his punishment even starts. Beware, Sans. Unless you want it to last longer?”

Sans calmed down as soon as he was reminded of the existence of their safeword and shut his mouth, still slightly shivering. He deeply wanted to make Fell promise he would go slow, but he knew it was an invitation to be rougher. He had to trust him. He trusted him.

“I trust you to make it last the time it needs to last.” He whispered.

“That's better.” Fell almost purred. “Relax now, you needy bitch; you'll have to take what I'm gonna give you. I'm going to pass the rope through the first hole now.”

It was both cute and terribly exciting, for an experienced sub like Fell, to see Sans having so much trouble staying in line. It was the first time the tall skeleton was dominating someone and he was loving every bit of it. Having his smartass of a boyfriend at his mercy was a powerful turn-on. Fell positioned himself behind Sans and slowly stroked the entrance of the ectoplasmic vagina that had been formed after he removed his finger from the sacrum hole.

“Dismiss that.” He ordered.

The small skeleton breathed in and out and managed to make his magic vanish after a couple of tries.

“Good. Here we go now.”

A loud cry slipped through Sans’ teeth even before the rope passed entirely through his hole. The sensation was already overwhelming and he couldn't quite decide if it was painful or pure bliss. Fell pulled the rope slowly through his lover’s sacrum. Sans felt like the soft material was stroking all of his pelvic bone at the same time. He squeaked weakly and tried to grind his pelvis in Fell’s hand, without really knowing if he was looking for relief or excitement. The tall skeleton suddenly pulled the rope way faster and Sans froze.

“That's right, my little slut, no moving. The more you stand still, the quicker it will be over. You love being full, well you're gonna be so full tonight that even _you_ won't be able to beg for more. I’ll stuff each and every hole you have with my magic. How does it sound to you?”

While saying his last sentence, without warning, he passed the rope through the second hole. Sans moaned deeply, biting his tongue. The sensations were amazing, nearly too much. How could he possibly feel as if his bone itself was all stretched out?

“I'm waiting, slut.”

“Th-That feels so gooood… Oh stars, Fell, please continue, I wanna feel you everywhere in me!”

“Hey!”

The tall skeleton guided the rope through the third and the fourth hole and pulled it quick. Sans emitted a broken moan; he’d been burned despite the softness of the material.

“This is a punishment! Don't enjoy it too much, you whore, or it means that I can go rougher on you, right?”

“I'm so sorry, sir! I-I really like it so maybe… maybe you sh-should go a little rougher? Just to be sure I-I learned my lesson…”

Sans couldn't believe he just asked Fell to go further than what the small skeleton could handle. He somehow felt he had to be honest about it. Taking his punishment thoroughly was a fair way to redeem himself.

“Aren't you a good little slut!” Fell exclaimed, delightfully pleased. “And what kind of lover would I be if I didn't obey your desires? You're gonna get what you want, I promise.”

And without further talking, he passed the rope through the fifth hole, with far fewer precautions than at the beginning. Sans wriggled, moaned and cried, but manage to stay still quite fast this time. It was definitely starting to be more painful than pleasant, and yet somehow magic was trying endlessly to form in his pelvis, immediately dismissed by the presence of the ropes and Fell’s hands playing around. Sans’ soul was fully manifested in his ribcage and was starting to leak fluids of lust and love. Did the small skeleton have masochist tendencies he didn't know about?

The sixth hole went without too much trouble but the seventh happened so fast afterwards that Sans arched his back and felt real tears accumulate in the corners of his eye sockets.

“Y-Yellow!” He cried, making Fell freeze immediately.

It wasn't their real safeword yet but the tall skeleton didn't want to hear this one. Yellow was good: yellow meant he had gone precisely as far as he should have.

“You're such a good slut, Sans.” Fell purred, stroking his lover's spine. “You only have one more hole to go. If you take it right, without making a sound, maybe we can continue by stuffing you good with my big cock like you wanted earlier? Would you want that?”

“Oh stars yes!”

“Say it.” Fell smirked.

Sans felt like there was some kind of playful revenge here, but he gladly dove in.

“I'm gonna behave like the good whore I am and let you finish lacing my sacrum without moaning or making any slutty sound like I usually do. And then I'll be all filled up by your huge cock and your magic and you'll be cumming hard everywhere inside me, and I'll go get it with my tongue, then I'll kneel over you and touch myself until I squirt both our fluids mixed together on you and _oooooh…!_ ”

Fell had been so excited by the scene Sans was painting for him that he didn't even warn the small skeleton for the last passage of the rope. He did it carefully though, and his lover got lost in a perfect balance of pain and pleasure. The tall skeleton decided kindly to ignore the sound that escaped Sans.

Fell tied the two extremities of the rope together, then he leaned down, kissing the small skeleton's spine from his tailbone to his cervical vertebrae.

“You did well. Did you like your punishment?”

“I loved it. The rope is so thick, so… everywhere… I can't tell if it's good or painful. You turn me on so well, my love. May I ask now that you wreck me?”

Fell chuckled.

“You have one last thing to do before. I want you to invoke your magic again. And I want a full butt, with an asshole and everything. Yes, the rope will be inside the magic flesh. But I know you can do it.” He assured as soon as he saw Sans starting to shake again.

The magic very quickly formed a vagina inside the pelvic bone, but Sans had to focus hard to force it to extend beyond it. He whimpered weakly when the magic flesh embraced the rope; all the sensations were new and disturbing. He had somehow the feeling that the rope was passing through each and every vein in his body - which was something since he didn't have veins, but he couldn't see how to describe it differently.

It was actually difficult to maintain his magic fully formed, but if he stayed focused, he would be able to handle this. Fell didn't move as soon as it was manifested and Sans took the time to deeply breathe and get used to this weird sensation, which was far from unpleasant, only unusual.  When he relaxed, he felt a hand slapping his blue butt.

“What an ass, my bitch! You should do this more often.”

“P-P-Please Fell, d-d-don't make me wait any longer.”

Now that Sans was used to the rope and had all of his holes summoned, he was starting to feel emptiness in him again. He didn't even realize he actually did nothing to Fell; the tall skeleton’s cock remained hard the whole time only thanks to the little show Sans had given him. But Fell couldn't care less and merely stroked the offered pussy to check if it was wet enough for him to enter it. It was more than enough, and he pushed himself deeply into Sans, who cried out in pleasure from the sudden invasion. The cock was indeed wider than usual, and he could feel it stretch all of his inner walls.

Then Fell started to move. From this point, the small skeleton lost all track of time. The foreplay he got before left him so over-sensitive he was barely conscious of anything besides his lover’s presence all around and in him. Each second seemed like an eternity, and he gasped in surprise when he suddenly felt a soft appendage teasing his asshole. He whimpered weakly and ground his hips against it; he didn't care what it was; it had reminded him he could be filled so much more, and Sans couldn't sense any limit to what he could presently take. He just wanted more, more, more.

He didn't hear Fell laugh, nor see him smiling. The tall skeleton didn't have to play a long time for the blue asshole to be fully relaxed. His magic tentacle was already leaking from desire, and he plunged it slowly into his lover’s ass. Sans screamed, feeling torn apart - and it was _so, so good._ Immediately, another tentacle inserted itself in his mouth to silence him, and the small skeleton eagerly sucked on it. His throat got summoned without him even deciding it; his whole body was fully driven by instinct.

Sans abandoned himself to this instinct, drowning in pleasure, Fell’s magic in every one of his entrances as the tall skeleton had promised. The smaller one never felt so full in his life. He somewhat heard that Fell was saying something, and tried hard to focus on his lover’s words through the thrusting.

It was mostly some “I love you’s” and “You're  mine’s,” which made Sans shiver even more. His soul was frantically dripping now, staining the sheets underneath. He lowered his head, fascinated by the fluids he was sweating, but he probably lost his focus on the tentacle down his throat because a new one - Fell was so good with his magic, Sans thought lovingly, so much control, so much power - arrived from beyond his head and inserted itself in an eye socket, pulling his skull up.

Sans got back to what he was doing, sucking the tentacle thoroughly all the way down his throat. He whimpered quietly when he felt the one in his eye socket enlarge until it was nearly too wide for the space it had.

 _So full. So good._ Fell could have done anything to him right now, even stabbing his soul; Sans would probably die the most happy one could be. Hell, he was gone so far away that he would probably feel a deadly orgasm instead of any pain. Unless he was already coming non-stop since the eternity his lover was inside him?

The fourth and last tentacle started to play with his ribcage, slowly tangling itself in his bones. It shivered every time a drop was falling from Sans’ soul. It was so thin compared to the other one, and yet when the extremity tenderly dove into his soul, the intense, bursting pleasure was above anything the small skeleton ever knew.

He came harder than ever, and all of his body spasming and contracting was soon sufficient to make Fell come as well. Juices spurted out of all his magic, filling his lover everywhere as Sans had dreamt it earlier. The tall skeleton sprawled over him, crushing him. It didn't bother Sans; Fell’s weight was actually helping him step back into reality. They were covered in fluids, but none of them really cared at all.

The tentacles slowly got thinner and thinner until they were all retracted. Sans suddenly realised that Fell was still talking.

“I love you so much, I'm the only one able to do this to you, nobody will ever see you like that except me, I love you, Sans, I love y-”

“I'm yours, Fell. I'll always be yours. Even when you're the sub, I'm yours. I'm sorry for what I did tonight.”

At these words, the tall skeleton hugged his lover so tight that Sans was afraid to see his ribs break.

“So. Did I do a good job as a dom?”

“You were perfect.” Sans assured. “I knew I could trust you. The Great and Terrible Papyrus can succeed at anything!”

“Maybe we should do it again sometime.”

“You know what? I couldn't agree more. Well, I might need a certain time to rest after this, but maybe I can also let go in bed from time to time.”

“Maybe you could be responsible in real life from time to time?” Fell tried with hope in his voice.

Sans chuckled, too tired to laugh out loud even if he wanted to.

“No way, sweetheart. I hope you enjoyed your little games with clothes; you won't see me pick them up for a very long time from now!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda afraid that this sounded 50-shades-of-grey-like: "They had traumas in their life so now they're condemned to make weird sex, booo", so I wanna precise that they are like this, and that the triggers I talked about here were only this: triggers. It could have been anything else. One day or another, they would have discovered this kind of relationship and dived in, because that's what they like.
> 
> Please note that I'm absolutely no expert in BDSM or dom/sub relationships. If you see bad stuff in this fic, don't hesitate to message me so I can correct it! I don't want to contribute to false ideas.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
